Smutty Goodness
by Several zitman
Summary: A further explanation of my other fic, titled "Smut". You may want to read that first, but not required. Megatron x Optimus, a little Megatron x Starscream. Drabble, smut, NC-17, sticky, explicit.


A/N: So once again i got no fuckin beta Olga don't read Transformer fan fictions she only beta sumary this so please message me if you be my backs up beta for things that olga don't beta thanks sorry my english is very bad please forgive me

so this be a side peace in Decepticon point of views (other was in autobot points of views) to drable titlted " Smut" you shoold read that peace fi rst i say. but THIS NOT A drable it very long and i works harde on it

this has some autobots points of views as well but must of must it be a deception points of viefs fanfictuis ps my spellchek be broken not to all but must of it so sum wordes be spelled rite and english not my native languge please understand and i have asperger's and dyslexia and this not be with the new movie dark side of the moons i liked it but it not go with that sense all characters be alive hear intill i decide noway

Megatron walks in the room he bee made sense that starscream was failing his job as a deceptions

"Hey" say megaton

"hello master" say starscream

"i be made at you" say megaton

"i sorry master." say starscream he cry sense he scares of megaton."its ok just don't made me made again" say megaton

"so do you want to have sex" ask starscream shilly he now that MegaTron like him

"yeah" say megaton with smirks

than they has sex for the first time but megaton thinks noooo starscream not be who i want i need see optimus primes he be my true love and peoples thinks he be a autobot but he actually a Decepticon who be banded to me buy spark but they nows that not intill ill tell him to tell his nonreal freinds that be autobots he smile and have sex starscreams again

"hey sam i be worryed" say bumblebee

"why you be worryed" ask sam

"i cant tell you" says bumblebee he start sob

"noooo bumble" say sam, "no cries tell me what bee on your mind"

"ok this sound a lil crazy but i be thinking that optimus actually a decepticon" said bumblebee he still crys

"no way i like you as a freid bumblebee but that be crazy" say sam angrilly "where the fuck u get that idea crazy men"

"after missiones sity i see him kisses megaton and he take off autobot simbil sticker and decepticon one under it it be their now as we talks and they have sex in the field after you and michayla finished kisses on my" say Bee "i think not of trustin prime no more i think he be evil and he ware blue contact leances over redd eyes"

"wait so you be telling my that he got red eyes and he be warren a n autobot sticker over his real simbill that be the decepticon simbill not autobot" say sam he punch bee becuz he think bee bee talkin shit about he pal prime sam like prime and think be best leeder of autobot he be smart and cool and his truck be cool swell

"sam don't punch me i be sorry for talkin shit about you pal prime but i be serius he actually a DEcepticon i know it sound funky but i be talkin real and yeas that what i being meant." said bee.

"you stupid bee don't talk to me again" sam run away and bee cry once more

megaton is in his room he laughs cease he be happy

"starscream i have secret he say

"what" ask starsccream

"i actually in love with prime not you and we be having sex allot so i cheated on you"

starscream cry and say "fine i be autobot than" he fly to autobot base

"well that easies" say voice behind him optimus walk up

"lets have sex" say megaton

"yeah: say optimus

then they have sex

"so that stupid men bee thinks optimus be a decepticon" say prime

"noooo way" say rachet rachet recently told everyones that he be an girl so everyones now he a women now

"he bee full of shit" say ironhide

"i think he be right" say prowl stupid punk bitchass prime i nows he be decepticon allong he be evil

"yeah i sees his sticker" say jazz

"you be stupid" say sam

"hey lets have sex" say hazz to prowl

"yeah" say prowl

then they have sex and starscream be an autobot but he dies

"hey tell them you be a deception" say mgetron to optimus

"ok i will" say optimus

he tells them and bee commits suicide scenie sam believe him not

"noooooooo" says sam bee was right he be rong "i hate you prime"

prime takes off fake sticker and fly away and have sex with megaton

sam kills himself in the grieves of bee but everyone else lifes he cries about him for long times says jazz and prowl

"lets have sex" say prowl

"yeah" say jazz

THE END

A/N: so i hoped that clear think off sorry i aint got no fuckin beta reader


End file.
